Cassie
by BreedLoveCross
Summary: "Brother!" Tyson greeted me with a bear hug. "How are you?"  "Where have you been?" I asked.  Tyson blushed and looked over to Ella who was hugging Hazel. "Been with Ella. We went to the library. Tyson had fun."  Please Read and Review. Sad Story:


**Please like this story and review it. I actually really like ti and hope that you do too. I'm sorry about the up coming events that are coming in this story. Please Review and I don't down Pjo.**

* * *

><p><em>Percy Pov<em>

I walked around the out skirts alone, trying to find Tyson and Ella. They've been really close now since we got back from camp Jupiter. They've been together so much that I hardly get to see them. Annabeth and Hazel miss them. Hazel isn't afraid to admit it but Annabeth is quite secret nowadays.

I ended up walking along the streets of Manhattan. I found Tyson and Ella getting into the grey sisters' cab and they vanished. I shook my head and walked back to camp half blood.

"Brother!" Tyson greeted me with a bear hug. "How are you?"

"Where have you been?" I asked.

Tyson blushed and looked over to Ella who was hugging Hazel. "Been with Ella. We went to the library. Tyson had fun."

I let out a chuckle. "You're a massive charmer with her. Well done, first dates are hard."

"It wasn't a date. No." Tyson looked ashamed. "It wasn't with just Ella. Had friend come along with me and Ella. She read a book with Ella."

"Who was it?" I asked. That's why Ella called Tyson. Ella's smile was cute, and it kept making Tyson blush when she said his name or something to do with him. "Tyson, tell me later; before lights out."

Tyson nodded and gave Ella a hug. Ella blushed and curled around him. I'm glad that Tyson has Ella, even though they don't know about love, it's nice to hear about their day out together. Now, to find out whom this person is. I thought to myself.

_Next day . . ._

I ran into Annabeth's cabin and found her reading a book. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Beautiful as always.

I sat next to Annabeth on her bunk.

"Have you seen Tyson or Ella?" I asked. Annabeth shook her head not looking up from her book. "Would you like me to leave you in peace while you leave?" Annabeth nodded. I stood and started to leave.

"Percy," Annabeth put her book down and took my hand. She kissed me passionately. "Now you can leave in peace."

"Love you." I kissed her before leaving.

I went back to where I found Tyson yesterday and walked along there.

I looked for hours before I heard a girl laugh.

I turned and saw a girl running. She had jet black hair and the greenest eyes you could ever imagine. Like me. She was across the street from me. Her clothing was ripped and she was . . . Happy about it. Two other unisex came behind her. It was Tyson and Ella. Ella was happy with two books under her wing and Tyson's clothing was also ripped up; mainly his camp half-blood shirt. Ella was perfect as always when battle is in town.

"That was awesome, Tyson!" The girl yelled. "You can come out now!" She yelled away from Tyson. Grover stumbled out from the alley. He was also perfect, a camp half-blood shirt, baggy jeans and fake feet.

"That was . . . Scary." Grover said. Tyson smiled and gave the satyr a hug. Grover actually smiled about the hug. He ruffled with Tyson's hair and patted his shoulder. "I'm so glad that I've gotten to know you, Tys." Tyson smiled, proud of himself.

"And you're small." Was Tyson's reply. Grover looked down at his feet.

"Shut up. I'm not small."

The girl and Ella laughed and walked along the street. I decided to follow them. Suddenly Grover stopped in his tracks. "Oh no," Grover whispered.

"What is it?" The girl asked.

"Run. Cassie, Percy's here. He can't know about you. Run!" Grover said. The girl, Cassie ran down the streets.

"Is brother actually here?" Tyson asked. I forgot about Ella. She's been so quiet the whole time.

"What ever you do, don't tell Percy a single thing about Cassie."

"Ella won't." Ella said. She flew around Tyson's head. "'When you're gone, the pieces in my heart I'm missing you'" Ella said. "''Cause we'll make it through, make it through'."

"Okay. Go back to camp. I'll try and find Percy." Tyson took Ella's hand ran, ran like crazy with her.

I decided to leave and go back to camp, following Tyson and Ella and let Grover go on a goose chase.

"Hey," Grover said to me at Zeus's. "Where have you been?"

"Looking for Tyson. Do you know where's he has been lately?"

"Yes. I was with him today."

"Where?"

"Out. Chiron decided that there were too many monsters-"

"Please. I'm sorry but he would send an Ares kid or maybe Annabeth and me together. What's the real reason?"

"NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU TWO, OKAY! JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE THE CHILD OF THE TITAN PROPHACY DOESN'T MEAN THAT EVERYTHING SOUNROUNDS YOU! GODS PERCY, GET A REAL LIFE!" And Grover trotted away from me. I didn't mean to hurt him like that. I was just telling the truth. Chiron trotted up towards me. He stopped and talked to Grover for a bit and then came and talked to me.

"Grover is having a hard time right now, Percy. Why did you have to tell him that?" Chiron asked.

"Because . . . I don't know why."

Chiron shook his head. "And, Percy. I did tell Grover, Tyson and Ella to go fight off some monsters. Grover needed to get over his sacredness of Tyson and Ella needs to get use to the monster around the city. I thought you knew better." Chiron said walking away.

"Everyone thinks that and yet I somehow manage to lose everyone in my life and make them hate me!" I yelled back at Chiron.

I threw my pen on the ground and ran to the mortal world and into my car.

I was driving around town. I finally decided to stop at the shopping centre nearest to camp. I was walking down the streets when I heard the same laugh from before. I looked behind and saw Cassie, Tyson, Grover, Juniper and Ella having a blast. They were running down the street, running away from my hellhound. I thought about going up to them and ask what was going on but then I saw how happy they were. Grover was the happiest with Juniper.

"Let's have a break." Juniper said as they sat down. Cassie had a pack of cards in her hand, shuffled them and they started playing Go-Fish together.

They all looked so happy without me there. Everyone always did. All my life, I've meet people become friends with them and then they leave. I hated my life.

I looked at Cassie's arms. Water curled around them and held onto her arms tightly. I remembered when the water would do that to me. It felt really nice on my skin.

"Percy Jackson!" I turned and saw a giant standing before me. He was . . . Well, really ugly. "It's been a long time." The giant said.

I put my hand in my back pocket and didn't find my pen. I was useless. I had nothing. Suddenly, a not so wimpy satyr and Tyson came in front of me. Tyson had a sword that he made and Grover had his stick thing. Cassie stood beside Tyson with water covering her hands.

"It's okay; I only need one of you," The giant said. "Just a little sacrifice for Gaia."

"You'll take no-one." Cassie said the water thickening. "You might as well go home."

For about half the time, I was motionless. I had no idea what was going on until I heard a painful yell from Tyson. The giant had Tyson in his gasp. I ran and stabbed his foot with a stick. The giant surprising threw Tyson and crumbled to dust.

"Tyson!" Ella yelled. I watched her fly to Tyson. I followed Ella and found Juniper, Grover and Cassie crying. Ella and Cassie hugged each other and balled their eyes out.

"Proud of brothers and sisters" Tyson said with very little breath. "And small satyr." Grover let out a small chuckle and rested his head on Juniper's shoulder. I buried my head in my hands and cried. I let my brother die. It was my entire fault.

_A week later_

Everyone was here, my mum, step-dad, monsters, demi-gods and gods were here for Tyson. I cried in Annabeth's arms, my father made a small speech but it didn't work out too well so instead, my mum read it out for him. Ella kept telling herself that Tyson wasn't dead in Hazel's arms and that they were going to get married and be happy but she knew that the plan wouldn't work.

When my mum had finished my dad's speech, she was crying as well. Tyson was her second son and she loved him for being him, Cassie tried to sing 'Hurt' by Christina Aguilera and failed but kept going.

I made my own speech for Tyson before they put two coins on his eye lids and buried him underground.

_If only I had be able to save you Tyson_. I thought; _I love you, big guy._

* * *

><p><strong>In this case R.I.P Tyson.<strong>

**Sorry about the OCCness yes, Percy and Grover has a lot **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
